Poison
by kami nee chan
Summary: Ela estava certa de que o amor de sua vida era ele, isso até conhcer seu irmão... Agora ela foi envenenada, envenenada pelo gosto do beijo do homem que a cegou para todo o resto.. O summary tah péssimo...a fic tah beeeeem melhor que isso. Gênero: Ecchi


**História: **Poison

**Capítulo: **SongFic

**Categoria: **Anime, Naruto

**Créditos: **Personagens são obra do Kishimoto. Ficção criada sem interesses comerciais. Música de Groove Coverage (eu acho)

**Gênero: **Ecchi. Original

**Personagens: **Sakura, Sasuke e Itachi

**Publicada: **10/10/2008

**Capa: **http:/ img59 .imageshack .us/ img59/ 913/ songfic1poison .jpg (tirem os espaços)

**Comentários: **Minha primeira SongFic, espero que gostem e que sejam bonzinhos comigo nos comentários ^.~

* * *

SONGFIC_1. POISON

_Por Kami-chan_

Aquela era uma noite fria e Sakura estava na floresta nos arredores da vida, lugar onde tinha silêncio e tranquilidade. Passou sua vida toda amando uma única pessoa, esperando por ele sua vida inteira, nutrindo um sentimento nunca antes correspondido. Uns a chamariam de louca, outros de tola... A verdade, porém, nem ela mesma sabia dizer por que esperar por Sasuke, por que acreditar que um dia ele voltaria e aí então, nesse dia teria uma chance com o moreno, uma chance para fazê-lo sentir o que ela sentia.

Sendo que hoje, seis anos após sua despedida, ela não sabia mais direito o que sentia, no fundo temia que toda admiração que tinha por Sasuke tinha se transformado em pena pelo destino do Uchiha vingador. Não o achava mais o ninja mais inteligente ou poderoso que conhecia nem o rosto mais belo, nem a alma mais pura... céus, hoje ela via todos os defeitos que riscavam a imagem da perfeição que o pequeno Sasuke de 13 anos era em sua mente.

Talvez nunca tivesse amado, talvez o amor que conhecia não passasse de pura ilusão, o fato é nunca sentiu por Sasuke, o que sentiu na noite anterior por seu irmão

Flash Back ON

_Your cruel devise.._

Ela estava em desvantagem, embora não estivesse passando vergonha em frente àquele homem, apenas era muito difícil lutar ou desviar de algo que não se pode encarar diretamente. Viu por sua sombra ele se desfazer em penas negras e o imitou, desfazendo-se em pétalas de flor. Escondeu-se em uma árvore e mandou um clone para batalha, e que em questão de segundos foi destruído pela katana afiada de Uchiha Itachi.

- Hn, achei mesmo que não seria burra o suficiente para me enfrentar de frente.

_...your blood, like ice.._

- Devia falar menos e agir mais. - ela o atacava pelas costas com sua katana, que tinha a lâmina menor que a dele, mas era igualmente afiada.

Nem deu tempo de Itachi se virar, ela viu o corpo dele derreter, até virar algo desformico e sólido que prendeu a arma dela ali, é claro que não seria tão fácil. O verdadeiro Uchiha saiu da terra sob os pés dela a um palmo de distância

_...One look, could kill..._

Sakura uniu as mãos em um selo para sair dali novamente, mas ele foi mais rápido, prendendo ela em um golpe paralisante que a deixou olho a olho com o moreno. Sua nuca arrepiou, podia sentir o hálito dele em sua pele de tão perto que estavam.

Ela deveria sentir medo e sentia, sabia que ele a poderia matar sem nenhum esforço naquela posição, no entanto seu medo era preenchido pela profundidade dos olhos rubros que no momento traziam a mente dela o significado da palavra "imensidão". Viu por milésimos de segundos uma luz passar por ali, deixando para trás o mesmo vermelho sangue.

- Tsukuyomi...

_...My pain, your thrill.._

Num breve piscar de olhos ela se via presa pelos braços em uma cruz, a posição pouco confortável esticava sua roupa e deixava o firme abdome a mostra.

- Este é o mundo de Tsukuyomi aqui quem faz as regras sou eu, um segundo aqui equivale a um dia do mundo normal- ele analisava cada centímetro de seu corpo, ela havia percebido, havia algo muito além naquela disputa.

Ela o viu pegar a katana, mas antes mesmo dele a usar, Sakura já estava gritando e se debatendo como podia na cruz, aquele lugar era de arrepiar, até mesmo o ar era pesado. A forma como ela se debatia, como era bela sua expressão de medo...

Em meio ao seu pânico, Sakura acabou se fundindo com sua inner, sua expressão mudou e de alguma forma inexplicável, estava fora do mundo do moreno. Aproveitou a baixa guarda dele pelo espanto em vê- la livre e deu- lhe um soco carregado de chakra que o fez voar muitos metros longe, bater com a cabeça em uma rocha e apagar.

_I wanna love you but I better not touch..._

Correu até ele para conferir o estrago, embora fossem inimigos, algo dentro dela a pedia para não machucá-lo... "Ele é tão bonito" pode analisar cada feição de seu rosto e o sangue que escorria por sua boca. Ajoelhou-se ao seu lado para curá-lo, afinal era uma médica e não podia, na verdade não queria vê-lo assim, sentia-se mal por saber que fora culpa dela cada ferimento naquele corpo.

- Mas que burra Sakura, se fosse você caída aí ele certamente aproveitaria para te matar- dizia a inner.

- Mas se ele quisesse me matar já teria matado com certeza- a rosada respondia- vou curá-lo inner- e estendeu a mão em direção à sua face.

- Não faça isso, pode se arrepender- inner

_...I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop..._

Ela parou a mão por impulso quando a inner falou, ela tem razão, Sakura estava diante de um inimigo. Ainda ajoelhada ao seu lado admirou a expressão serena de seu rosto, o nariz pequeno e os lábios bem desenhados, que gosto teriam os lábios do assassino? Encostou os seus nos dele de leve.

_...I wanna kiss you but I want it too much..._

Visto que ele ainda estava desacordado, tomou-lhe os lábios novamente, com um pouco mais de contato, tornando o que antes era um simples roçar em um lento selinho. Só podia estar maluca. Mas sentiu uma mão tocar sua cintura, ele havia acordado e no susto também despertou ela de seus devaneios e Sakura se afastou de Itachi imediatamente. Isso era loucura, o que estava acontecendo com ela?

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison..._

Ele viu ela tentar se afastar, a segurou mantendo-a ali. Queria aquilo, estava lutando até aquele momento não apenas com ela, mas também contra a vontade de agarrá-la, era algo que não entendia e tão pouco conseguia explicar ou simplesmente controlar. Ela se deixou ser puxada pelo moreno aceitando o beijo que seguiu o encontro de seus corpos, correspondendo aos movimentos feitos por ele.

_Your poison running through my veins_

_Your poison..._

O gosto do beijo dele lembrava alguma fruta cítrica, um limão adocicado ou uma laranja mais amarga, sentia esse misto de doce e azedo invadir-lhe o corpo e os sentidos. Quente, sentia como se aos poucos o calor do beijo do moreno inflamasse em suas veias, queimando-a internamente, dilacerando pouco a pouco seus sentidos.

_I don't wanna break these chains._

Ela o desejava e isso a irritava, não podia, isso era simplesmente inaceitável, aquele era Uchiha Itachi, o demônio por trás de sua maior tristeza, o culpado pela ida de Sasuke... e o ser mais perfeito que seus olhos já deslumbraram, o beijo mais ardente que já sentiu... Não, não, não

Com o pouco de consciência que ainda tinha, o empurrou para longe de si. Correu de perto dele como pode, afinal, devia tê-lo matado enquanto tinha oportunidade.

- Monstro - ela gritou, enquanto em sua mente a imagem dele se assemelhava a de um Deus. Tirou uma kunai da bainha e tentou o ferir.

O ataque, é claro, foi em vão, pois Itachi segurou seu pulso. Sem se dar por vencida tentou acertá-lo com um soco com a outra mão, mas novamente teve seu pulso segurado pelo moreno.

_Your mouth, so hot.._

Na mesma posição ele a girou e a prensou contra a rocha em que batera antes. Mesmo estando muito perto do corpo dela, ele podia ver e sentir a respiração ofegante dela que fazia seu busto subir e descer ao ritmo de sua respiração pesada. Ela o chamara de monstro, mas ele podia ver pelos olhos dela que aquilo era apenas da boca pra fora, internamente, ambos se encontravam na mesma situação, divididos entre o desejo da paixão e a repudia por estarem em lados opostos na eterna batalha entre nuke-nin e shinobi.

_Your web, I'm caught..._

Ele admirava atentamente cada detalhe que fazia do rosto dela este quadro tão bonito, ambos sentiam-se presos em seus próprios devaneios que começavam em lados opostos do mesmo caminho e que naquele dia havia se cruzado, nada acontece por acaso em nossas vidas, dependeria apenas de suas escolhas para decidir para que direção esse encontro os levaria.

Itachi avançou em direção à boca dela, havia feito sua escolha. Ele, tão racional, se apegou à emoção do momento.

Sakura lhe virou o rosto, não compartilharia da mesma escolha que ele. Ela tão sentimental, agarrou-se à racionalidade dos fatos.

_Your skin, so wet_

_Black lace, on sweat..._

Na mudança repentina dela, o beijo dele atingiu seu pescoço. Estava disposto a convencê-la a mudar de opinião, deu-lhe uma lambida que percorreu toda extremidade do músculo, que a obrigou a fazer uma careta para segurar um gemido que denunciaria sua satisfação. Sua rendição.

Ele sorvia o sabor da pele misturada com suor, não importava o quanto ela tentasse esconder, sabia que a estava agradando somente pelas contrações de seus músculos. Mas mais que de repente sentiu-se ser arrancado de sua flor de maneira brusca, sentiu o murro em seu rosto e gosto de sangue em sua boca.

Alguém com sede de vingança acabara de chegar ali, deparando-se com a cena onde o Uchiha mais velho prendia Sakura pelos punhos e a prensava contra uma rocha, sendo que ela tinha uma careta expressa na face, não pensou duas vezes para arrancar aquele verme do corpo de sua Sakura.

_I hea__r you calling and it's needles and pins_

Uma vingança que já estava marcada para acontecer a anos poderia ser finalmente executada, a rixa entre os irmãos Uchiha poderia finalmente ser resolvida, mas naquele momento Sasuke tinha apenas uma coisa em pensamento, tirar Sakura dali, seria basicamente impossível lutar com Itachi ali sem feri-la também. Ele não entendia o interesse do irmão nela, certamente estava se aproveitando de sua ninja. Sua? Sim, para ele já estava decidido, ela era a ninja ideal para carregar seu futuro filho, em sua mente era claro que ela aceitaria, afinal era uma honra ser a escolhida para ser a genitora de um Uchiha. Ela não vivia dizendo que o amava? Pois o dia dela havia chegado.

Ele socou Itachi e avançou contra o mesmo, imaginando assim que iria ser o salvador de Sakura. Porém ela permanecia imóvel, chocada com a cena que presenciava. Sasuke realmente estava ali e não gostou de ver a cena que presenciou, será que realmente depois desses anos todos ele ficaria com ela? Mas ao mesmo tempo, não queria que Itachi se machucasse, não queria que fosse morto.

_I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_

Sendo assim fez a única coisa que pensava ser direito, uniu-se a Sasuke no ataque contra Itachi, o que obrigou o moreno a se dividir em dois. O Itachi que lutava com Sakura foi empurrado contra uma árvore, de alguma maneira ela sabia que aquele era o verdadeiro, tinha pouco tempo para acabar com aquilo antes que Sasuke percebesse que ele fora subestimado por Itachi que usava uma replica para lutar contra ele.

Avançou contra o moreno que podia retrucar seus golpes com facilidade, mas apenas esperou a rosada se aproximar, ela ergueu o punho para socá-lo novamente, ele tentou a segurar como anteriormente, mas dessa vez ela havia concentrado chakra no punho e o moreno não pode tocá-la, levou o soco em cheio no rosto, apagou e tombou.

_Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin_

_I wanna kiss you but your lips are venemous poison_

No tombo ele acabou desequilibrando a rosada que estava muito perto e ela caiu sobre o corpo do Uchiha mais velho. Por força do destino, acabou ficando face a face com ele novamente, seus lábios formigavam sob a tentação de beijar aquele homem mais uma vez. Até que sentiu seu corpo ser puxado por alguém, era verdadeiro. Sasuke estava ali, falava coisas que ela não entendia nem se quer ouvia, sua mente estava totalmente preenchida por Itachi e o beijo que recebera dele antes da interrupção de Sasuke.

_Your poison running through my veins_

_Your poison_

_I don't wanna break these chains._

O gosto dele ainda estava em sua boca, o calor que trazia junto o cheiro dele ainda resistia em suas roupas, estava totalmente perdida pensando no Itachi que quase conhecera essa noite, fechou os olhos para tornar a lembrança mais viva, já não estava ouvindo nada que Sasuke lhe falava mesmo, que diferença faria ficar de olhos abertos ou fechados?

_Running deep inside my veins_

_Poison burning deep inside my veins_

Sentiu algo em sua cintura, abriu os olhos para ver o que se passava ao seu redor, qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver que não estava mais no mesmo campo onde lutava com Itachi, apesar de ainda estar na floresta, como pode ter ido de um lugar para outro sem perceber. Uchiha Itachi o foi que fez com meus sentidos?

Estava tão perdida nas lembranças que nem sentiu quando Sasuke parou de falar e a beijou, apenas o correspondeu tal qual uma marionete que estava sendo controlada por um par de olhos rubros cujas pupilas de aspecto triangular ainda se moviam em sua mente, levando-a cada vez mais longe da sanidade, prendendo-a em um mundo feito de apenas um beijo que ficaria na memória de ambos para sempre, mesmo que ela nunca mais o fosse encontrar.

_One look, could kill_

_My pain, your thrill..._

Quando se deu por conta de quem estava beijando, grossas lágrimas correram por seu rosto

- Sasuke?

- Eu voltei, voltei pra ficar com você- e a beijou novamente

Ela estava diante o sonho de sua vida, mas seu pensamento vagava pelas lembranças do encontro com o Uchiha assassino. Como estava sendo tola, Sasuke era sua realidade, aquilo que passou mais cedo foi apenas uma atração, afinal são irmãos e se parecem muito, ela tentava se iludir. Convenceu-se de que deveria ficar com a realidade, estava conseguindo o que esperou a vida toda para ter. E assim, confusa, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz por reencontrar Sasuke se entregou para ele.

Onde estaria Itachi agora? Ela não conseguia dormir mesmo depois da exaustiva nova experiência que descobriu com Sasuke naquela noite. O beijo cítrico do nuke-nin não havia saído de sua boca nem mesmo depois dos beijos de Sasuke

_I wanna love you but I better not touch_

_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

_I wanna kiss you but I want it too much _

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

_Your poison running through my veins_

_Your poison_

_I don't wanna break these chains._

_Poison..._

Na manhã seguinte o novo casal caminhava as ruas de Konoha, mas Sakura estava muito calada o que era muito estranho. Ficaram juntos toda manhã, mas logo depois de almoçarem o moreno foi se apresentar para a Hokage. Ele escapou da pena de morte, mas iria cumprir pena de ficar preso na vila sem missões, sem sair para nada por sete anos.

Sakura passou a tarde toda em sua casa, confusa, dois filmes com personagens diferentes se misturavam em sua cabeça, achou que não veria mais Sasuke naquele dia, então resolveu sair para caminhar e ver o pôr-do-sol. Caminhou tanto que quando deu por si já tinha anoitecido e ela estava fora da vila.

Flash Back Off

Aquela era uma noite fria e Sakura estava na floresta nos arredores da vida, onde tinha silêncio e tranquilidade. Passou sua vida toda amando uma única pessoa, esperando por ele sua vida inteira, nutrindo um sentimento nunca antes correspondido. Uns a chamariam de louca, outros de tola... Porém na verdade nem ela mesma sabia dizer por que esperar por Sasuke, por que acreditar que um dia ele iria mesmo voltar, que ficaria com ele e faria-o ter o mesmo sentimento que um dia tivera a rosada..

Sendo que hoje, seis anos após sua despedida, ela não sabia mais direito o que sentia, no fundo temia que toda admiração que tinha por Sasuke tinha se transformado em pena pelo destino do Uchiha vingador. Não o achava mais o ninja mais inteligente ou poderoso que conhecia, nem o rosto mais belo, nem a alma mais pura... céus, hoje ela via todos os defeitos que riscavam a imagem da perfeição que o pequeno Sasuke de treze anos era em sua mente.

Talvez nunca tivesse amado, talvez o amor que conhecia não passasse de pura ilusão, o fato é que nunca em uma vida inteira sentiu por Sasuke, o que sentiu na noite anterior por seu irmão.

Levantou-se do lugar onde estava sentada, que fosse loucura, ela já havia perdido a maior parte do seu tempo de vida parada, esperando por algo que no fim descobriu ser ilusório, um capricho... Não perderia nem mais um minuto. Se aquilo que queimava em seu peito era de fato o amor verdadeiro ela não sabia dizer ainda, mas nunca descobriria se não arriscasse.

Pôs-se a andar, mas não em direção à vila. Onde encontraria suas respostas, ela tinha poucas idéias, mas não desistiria de procurá-lo, sabia que acabaria encontrando-o em algum lugar, por hora, isso já era o suficiente. Uma vez, ela ficou deitada em um banco de pedra desacordada e quando acordou voltou-se para vila ao invés de ir atrás de Sasuke, não cometeria esse erro com Itachi também.

E com passos determinados foi andando rumo à sua escolha: Uchiha Itachi[/justo]

FIM

Obrigada!

Reviews são sempre super bem vindos ^.~

_**Eu mesma tentei betar essa fic no dia 16/06/2010**_


End file.
